Every Heart
by Flybaby014563
Summary: They say that love conquers all.But not in this story.A little sexual content and violence.
1. Prologue

Every Heart

Prologue

My name is Kikyo. I know it might sound weird. A young Japanese girl in the city in of Troy. But this is reason I came here. I ran away from home and now I live here. My parents died when I was a little girl. I ran away and now I'm here. All alone with no where else to go.

I thought I he loved me. I really thought he did. But I guess that I wasn't good enough for him. Because he went off to find another woman. But I'm still here,hoping that my lover will return to me some day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

:Flashback::

I can't breathe,I thought to myself. I'm going to die here. I just know it. I might as well just kill myself right now. No one cares about me.

The sun was hot that day. The land was dry and there wasn't any water. All forms of life seemed to be disappearing around me. Was this the reason I had left home? So I could die here? No. There had to be another reason. I need a sign or something. Doesn't anyone care about me?

"Mother come quick!"yelled a voice in the distance. "I think he's going to die."

You silly person,I thought. I'm a girl...

"Hold on Paris. I'm coming,"said another voice in the distance. "Paris...this isn't a boy..it's a girl."

"Are you sure?"

"She was to be...."I whispered. The boy named Paris jumped back in surprise.

"I thought she was dead!"

"Apparently she's not,"laughed his mother. His mother then picked me up and took me somewhere in the city of Troy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

That night I found myself in some bed the palace of Troy.

"Where...where am I?"I asked as I started to regain consciousness.

"You're in the palace of Troy." It was that boy again...Paris... "You should be grateful that I saw you out there. Where are you from."

Was I supposed to say something?

"Well...?"

"I'm...."I hesitated a bit. "I'm from parts of the east."

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Did you think I'd let you die out there? No. I couldn't possibly do that. I'm too much of a caring person. You're welcome here."

"Thank you Prince of Troy."

"Please. Call me Paris. And you're welcome." He kissed my hand. "You must join me for dinner tonight."

I smiled. "Yes sir."

"I'll be expecting you,"and he left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What am I supposed to do,I thought. No one every treated me like this back at home. Is Paris trying to flatter me or something? No. He's the Prince of Troy for God's sake. I'm just a woman. An ordinary woman. He probably sees nothing in me. Well,I might as well go downstairs and make the best of it. He's waiting for me.

No. I can't do this. I just can't do this. What am I doing? I'm just going to get thrown out into the streets again. No one every cared about me so why is this any different? I wish you were here right now mother. I need you. I'm so afraid.

"Lady Kikyo?"it was Paris. "We're waiting for you."

"Paris...I can't do this..."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care about me? I'm just an ordinary woman Paris."

"Not to me you're not,"He came over and sat down by me. "What's wrong Kikyo?"

"No one ever cared about me at home Paris....I was never loved..."

"Then stay here. I shall love you."

"Are you just saying that."

He moved closer to me and our lips met. "No I'm not Kikyo."

"Promise you'll love me?"

"You know I'll love you. I'll always love you. But you must come to dinner with me. Everyone is waiting."

He put his hand out and I took it and we left the room. Please love me forever Paris,I thought. No one has ever loved me as much as you do. Just make me someone Paris. That's all I want is to be someone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After dinner I went back to my room. I didn't know what else to do so I thought going back to my room seemed like a good idea. Paris had left before me so I thought he would be outside,but I was wrong. He was in my room waiting for me.  
  
"You're hiding something from me aren't you?"asked Paris.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't talk to me at all at dinner. You're hiding something aren't you?"  
  
"Not all women talk Paris."  
  
"But you're not like the other women Kikyo."  
  
"Because I'm from another country Paris. That's why I'm not like the other women Paris. In my country I at least knew how to fight and fend for myself."  
  
"Women do not fight in Troy,"he picked up my sword.  
  
"What are you doing with my sword Paris?"  
  
"Why do you need it? You wanted to me love you."  
  
"My father gave it to me Paris. It holds the only memory of him. Please put it down."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know,"he put the sword down.  
  
The door soon opened. It was Hector's wife Andromache. "Paris,Hector would like a word with you."  
  
He nodded. "Thank you Andromache,"and he left the room.  
  
"You must be grateful that Paris found you out there miss...what was your name again?"  
  
"Kikyo m'lady."  
  
"Right. Where are you from?"  
  
"The East."  
  
"I see. And how did you manage to get all the way out here?"  
  
"I ran away from home. My parents died and no one cared about me. I never thought that I would end up out here."  
  
"Good thing you did too. You might have become a slave."  
  
"What does Paris see in me?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Does he really care about me?"  
  
"Well,Paris has loved many women. But I think he is quite fond of you. He's never seen a woman from a different country. I think he's intrigued."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She smiled. "Don't be afraid of me. You have no reason to. That's one reason why Hector married me. I would show you all the secrets of Troy if I wasn't pregnant."  
  
"Do you think he really loves me?"  
  
"That's up to you to decide. Do you love him?"  
  
"He saved me life...so...yes..."  
  
"Then he loves you. Just give it some time. You'll learn not to be afraid to love. You're just like I was when I was younger. Then I met Hector and my life turned around for me. Well,I must be leaving now. Hector's probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Thank you Andromache."  
  
She smiled and left the room.

I picked up my sword and looked at it. Father,I thought. Why did you give me this sword? What good is it going to do me if I can't fight anymore? I don't want to remember the bad things anymore. And Paris...Paris loves me father. Someone actually loves me now!  
  
But then again,Paris has loved many women. But I have to stop thinking like this. I need to think positive for once beacause someone really loves me now. Paris will love me forever. I just know it. He cares me about me right? Right. He promised that he would love me forever. Paris would never break a promise to me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I couldn't go to sleep that night so I went outside. It was a beautiful night. There were no sounds. It was perfectly quiet. I thought to myself for a while. Life is perfect now,I thought. Nothing can go wrong. I have found love now. Paris loves me. He'll never leave me. He cares about me.  
  
I then started to hear footsteps. I thought someone was trying to kill so I hid in a bush. But it was only Hector.  
  
"You can come out now,"said Prince Hector. "It's only me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were trying to kill me."  
  
He smiled. "No. But you startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry sir." I was down on all fours.  
  
He smiled. "Get up now. You don't need to bow down to me. Are you afraid?"  
  
"No sir. At least...not anymore."  
  
"There is no reason to be afraid of me Lady Kikyo. My brother loves you so I have no reason to harm such a beautiful woman."  
  
"Thank you oh great Prince of Troy."  
  
"Call me Hector Lady."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"At least you have manners. But you are different from the other women. My brother says that you have come from the east."  
  
"I ran away from home sir. My parents died and I no one cared about me. I was no expecting to end up here."  
  
"As my wife told me."  
  
"You're wife is a kind and gentle soul,if I may say."  
  
He then saw my sword. "You're carrying a sword?"  
  
"Yes...It's a precious symbol. It reminds of my father sir."  
  
"Well,I had better take leave. You stay out of trouble now,"and he left me.  
  
Trouble..right,I thought. That's the last thing I need right now is to get into trouble. Like if someone comes after me. No. That's never going to happen. No one ever cared about me. People care about me now.  
  
"Kikyo?"it was Paris. "Is that you?"he asked as he tried to find me.  
  
"Yes. I'm over here."  
  
"I thought you had left,"he said as he found me. "And then my brother told me that you were out here. Aren't you cold out here?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. I'm fine."  
  
He smiled and kissed me. "You're getting more beautiful every day."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come. Let's go inside now."  
  
"Paris..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I haven't had the chance to thank you for saving my life...so I just wanted to say thank you..."  
  
He nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. Now let's go inside now. I don't want my father to worry about us."  
  
And with that we went back inside the palace.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I think everyone was right. I had no reason to be afraid of this place. Everyone was just so loving and caring. Not like it was at home. At home I could barely even get a square meal. At least people love me here. They treat me like I'm somebody.  
  
But soon I started to think that something was wrong. I was starting to think that someone might find me here at take me home. But I knew that this was nonsense. I thought the same thing a couple nights ago and nothing happened. Everything was fine.  
  
That morning Paris was by my side. I was happy to see him there since we had made love last night. I was afraid that he would leave me. But he promised to love me forever. We would never leave each other's side forever.  
  
"Good morning,"he said as he kissed me.  
  
I smiled. "Good morning."  
  
"God you're so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He kissed me again. "You know what?"  
  
"What Paris?"  
  
"Andromache was right. I am fond of you."  
  
"You heard our conversation didn't you?!"  
  
He smiled and kissed me.  
  
"That's very funny Paris."  
  
"Oh come now. I didn't hurt anything now did I?"  
  
I sighed and smiled. "No. I guess no."  
  
He kissed me again. "I only said that because I love you."  
  
"And you had better not break that promise."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"Good."  
  
I looked into his eyes. Something wasn't right.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
He sighed and smiled. "No. Everything's fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He kissed me. "Yes I'm sure."  
  
"Paris,please tell me if something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Kikyo.I promise you."  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed me again. "I promised I wouldn't leave you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We had better go downstairs. They're waiting for us."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute. You can go on ahead with out me."  
  
"All right." He got dressed and kissed me. "I'll be waiting for you." He smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Get a hold of yourself Kikyo,I thought. Everything's going to be fine. Paris made a promise to you and he's going to keep it. You need him now. He's the only one you have. You have to make sure that he doesn't leave you or something might happen. You don't want him to go off meeting another woman do you?  
  
"Lady Kikyo?"it was Andromache.  
  
"Yes m'lady?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Did I have to tell the truth? Did I want to tell the truth? "No. I'm not."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Tell me the truth... Does Paris love another woman?"  
  
"I don't know Kikyo. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because my heart keeps telling me that I should give up now. That I should give up before my heart is broken."  
  
"Paris loves you Kiyko. You know that."  
  
I nodded. "Right. I know. I guess I'm just thinking stupid things then. Thank you."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"All right then,"and she left the room.  
  
Oh who the hell am I kidding? He's in love with another woman and won't tell me,I thought. This is just typical Paris.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I'm living a lie,I thought. I'm living a thoughtless lie. He's not going to tell me if he loves another woman because he doesn't want to hurt me. I want to know the truth dammit. There has to be someone that he loves other than me. I just hope that I'm not right.  
  
Instead of going to dinner that night I went to the back of the palace while everyone feasted. I couldn't eat like this. I couldn't eat while my lover might be thinking about another woman. I thought I was the only one you loved Paris,I thought. You promised that you would love me forever. Why did you lie to me?  
  
"Kikyo?"it was Paris.  
  
"Paris...what are you doing here?"  
  
"You didn't come to dinner so I thought something was wrong."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I need to the truth Paris."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me if you're in love with another woman."  
  
"No...Of course I'm not Kikyo. You're the only one I love."  
  
"You aren't just saying that?"  
  
He came over and sat down by me and looked me in the eye. "I'm not just saying that Kiyko. I really do love you. I've never loved a woman quite like you."  
  
"I love you Paris."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Please never break our promise."  
  
"I won't Kikyo." He stared in my eyes and our lips met. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No. I was just hungry for love that's all."  
  
"I will love you Kikyo."  
  
"Love me forever Paris..." I then took the sword and dropped it on the floor. I wanted to have nothing to do with that sword ever again.  
  
"Your sword..."he said as he started to pick it up.  
  
"Leave it."  
  
"What...Why?"  
  
"I don't need it anymore Paris. As long as I have you I can forget about the past."  
  
"Can I ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to,but how did they die?"  
  
I sighed and was quiet for a moment. "My village was attacked several years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't know how I escaped,but I did. And here I am now."  
  
"You should keep that."  
  
"Why? So I can keep all the dead memories of my past in my heart?"  
  
"But at least you know that your parents loved you."  
  
"You know nothing about my past Paris."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me."  
  
I shook my head. "No. I don't want to talk about it. You don't know how much pain I've been thorugh,"and I ran off.  
  
"Did you get her upset?"asked Hector.  
  
"I wasn't trying to."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just wanted to know about her past,that's all. Maybe I should go talk to her."  
  
"No. She's been through enough for one day. Leave her alone."  
  
"But I haven't told her yet brother...."  
  
"And when do you plan to do that?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know..."  
  
"Well,you had probably do it soon. But now,you must back with me. We have much to talk about before we leave little brother."  
  
"I have to talk to her Hector."  
  
"Paris..."  
  
"Hector...I love her. I promised that I would love her."  
  
"And what if you find another woman after we leave."  
  
"Hector..."he shook his head. "I need to talk to her."  
  
"You're just going to get yourself into trouble brother."  
  
"I've caused her enough pain. I need to tell her that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause her any pain."  
  
"Then is there another woman in your life?"  
  
"You listened?"  
  
"I only did it to look after you."  
  
"Hector,you have to stop protecting me. You have a wife."  
  
"But you're my little brother Paris. I don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"She's the one who got hurt this time Hector. I need to go talk to her,"he made a mad dash for Kikyo's room,hoping that she was still there.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Kikyo!"yelled Paris as he opened the door to her room. But to his surprise,she wasn't there. Oh god,he thought. She couldn't have run off on me already. I didn't mean for it to go this far. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. Kikyo,please come back to me. I didn't mean to hurt you... I really do love you. Come back to me. You mean everything to me. I'm so sorry.  
  
He walked into the room and sat on the bed,trying to not to cry. The only woman I ever really loved it gone. I didn't mean to hurt you at all Kikyo,he thought.  
  
"Paris...?"it was Kikyo.  
  
He was so happy that he ran to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry,"he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to run off on you like that. I guess I was just scared. But... there is something that I have to tell you."  
  
That you're going out with another woman,she thought. Why didn't you just tell me? "What is it?"  
  
"My brother and I are going to Greece...and I don't know how long it will be until I get back."  
  
"Oh." What I supposed to say,I thought.  
  
"Kikyo...I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I'm the one who should be sorry for running away from you."  
  
He moved over and we embraced. "I don't want you to have to say you're sorry for all the pain I've cost you."  
  
"Paris..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you keep that promise when you leave me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I should be saying thank you. But...I want to come with Paris!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because...I don't want anything to happen to you Kikyo. I love you and I want you to stay."  
  
Her face turned into a saddened ex-pression. "Oh... I see."  
  
"But you'll always have someone to think about at least."  
  
"But for how long Paris?"  
  
He went silent for a moment. "I....I don't know."  
  
"What if you do forget about me?"  
  
"I won't forget about you Kikyo. I'll remember ever night when I'm in Greece that I'll be coming home to your loving,open arms." He smiled and kissed her. "How could I ever forget as beautiful as yourself?"  
  
"Then I will promise not to forget about you Paris."  
  
"You could never forget about me."  
  
"How could I ever forget about you?"  
  
"Then you do love me?"  
  
"Yes Kiyko."  
  
"Kikyo....will you please tell me what happened?"  
  
She sighed and looked away.  
  
He sighed and kissed her. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want you to get angry."  
  
"Ok. My father made someone very angry. And so they attacked our village...killing everyone in sight. I was lucky to get out of there. But I miss them Paris...and now you're going to leave me. Why does everyone have to leave me?!"she started to sob.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."he held her in his arms. "It's going to be ok. I don't plan on being gone forever."  
  
"I love you Paris. I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I know you don't. But I really don't have a choice. We want to make peace here in Troy. I don't want anything to happen to you Kikyo. I love you..."  
  
She smiled and put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He kissed her and tucked her in. He stared at her for a moment. I love you so much Kikyo,he thought. I which I had a choice...but I don't. Everyone in Troy is counting on me and Hector to bring peace to Troy. I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you. I never planned that this would happen. But I'll come back to you. I promise Kikyo.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
He's leaving today,she thought. No.. He can't leave me. He just can't leave me. This just isn't possible. Paris, you're supposed to stay here and love me for the rest of my life. You'll break your promise to me. You'll find someone better in Greece and just forget about me.  
  
I want to get on that ship. I want to be with him. But it's too late now. He'll kill me if he finds out(and I know that he will.), and I don't want him to do that. I shouldn't care if he finds another woman. I can leave here and find another man. Oh get a hold of yourself Kikyo! No one loved you as much as Paris did. Don't give up on him now.  
  
"Kikyo?"asked Paris as he came into the room.  
  
"Paris..."  
  
He walked over to her and they embrace. But she still looked sad. "Please don't be sad Kikyo."  
  
"How can I not be sad? You're leaving me..."  
  
"But not forever at least..."  
  
"If you do find another woman....I hope you'll be happy with her."  
  
"I'm not going to find another woman quite like you Kikyo."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Kikyo please. Don't do this. I want this to be a happy occasion. I can't be happy if you're like this. I love you."  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Paris."  
  
He sat down and put his arm over her shoulder. "I know how much you don't want me to leave. But you know I didn't really have a choice."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't want to leave you either Kikyo. I love you. It's going to be hard not making love with someone."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"But I'll always remember your beautiful face so I know that I won't be able to love another woman."  
  
"Good."  
  
"And as long as you stay here,the Gods will protect you."  
  
"The Gods don't love me."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "As long as I love you they will. You're a beautiful and kind woman. How can they _not_ love you?"  
  
"You're not just saying that?"  
  
"Of course I'm not just saying that Kikyo."  
  
"Paris?"asked a figure at the door. It was Hector.  
  
"Yes I know,"he stood up. "Will you come with me so I can atl least say goodbye to you?"  
  
She nodded. She stood up and they stared at each other. He then took her hand and they walked out of the room,out of the palace,and to the beach where the ships were.  
  
Kikyo stood there,looking at Paris,trying not to cry as he held her. "I love you,"he whispered over and over again. "I'll never forget you while I'm in Greece. I'll come back to you."  
  
"Hurry up and make peace with then so you can come home."  
  
He kissed her. "And then we can make love."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's go Paris!"yelled Hector.  
  
He kissed her again. "Well...goodbye..."  
  
He slowly started to back away from her,and then,he was gone. Just like that he was gone.  
  
Come back to me Paris,she thought. I need you here with me. Please don't take so long. I love you. I need you here by my side. But like you said...goodbye...  
  
::End Flashback::


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
So here I am. It's been ten years since he left me. I still live in the palace of Troy,hoping that my lover will return to me. Every night I wonder why he wasn't returned to me. Does it take this long to make peace with someone,I thought. Why couldn't I have gone with you Paris? I've been in my room almost every night thinking about you Paris. Are you thinking about me? I hope so... Please tell me you haven't found another woman Paris!  
  
The people here were still kind to me though. Every night I would help take care of Andromache's child. But then during dinner I would slip away into the darkness and quiet of my room. I couldn't help but think about Paris. He was the only that I couldn't get out of my mind.  
  
But I knew that thinking about him wasn't going to bring him back. But it just helped all the pain in my heart go away,even though I didn't want anymore pain. I thought the pain would go away when Paris started to love me. But he's gone now so that same pain was returned to my heart.  
  
"Lady Kikyo?"it was Andromache.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have wonderful news. Paris and Hector will be returning tomorrow morning."  
  
I couldn't believe it! The love of my life was finally returning to me! "Thank you m'lady." Paris...I hope you kept your promise to me,I thought. I've been thinking about you for a long time now. I'm going to be the happiest woman in the world.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The next morning I got bright and early. The sun had not yet risen so it was still dark outside. Everyone was still sleeping so I tried not to wake anyone up. I wanted Paris to come home quickly. I wanted to make love with him as soon as he got home.  
  
As soon as the sun rose everyone was up and was going into the town to celebrate Hector and Paris's return. I stayed in the palace because Paris told me to wait there until he came back. Hurry home Paris,I thought. I can't wait any longer. I've been longing for this day ever since you left me. I need to back now. I need someone love me again. I know I've been thinking about that for too long,but I can't help it. It's the only thing I can think about!  
  
Soon Paris and Hector started to show up. But to my surprise...Paris was not alone. He had someone with him. And...she was another woman... I couldn't believe this! After all this time of saying that he loved me,Paris had betrayed my trust and broke my promise. How could you do this to me Paris,I thought. How could you betray me like this?!  
  
Instead of going down and greeting Paris I went into my room and cried softly so no one could hear me. I loved you Paris,I thought. I loved you so much. How could you forget about me? I thought you said that I was beautiful and everything you ever longed for. How did this happen? Please tell me Paris...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
How could you do this to me Paris,I thought. You still love me don't you? I thought you promised that you would promise to love me forever. I thought I was beautiful. Is this girl more beautiful than I am? I want to know Paris. Please tell me!  
  
I stayed in my room. There was no way that I could just go down there and face him. He probably doesn't even remember me anymore. I'm nothing to him. I might as well leave now while I have the chance. But I didn't have the chance because Hector came into my room and stopped me.  
  
"Kikyo...what are you doing?"he asked.  
  
"I'm leave Hector. There isn't any reason for me to stay here. Paris has found another woman. I'm nothing to him now."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"Why does it matter now?"  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"Hector...Paris was everything I had ever wanted. He promised that he would love me. You...you just can't break promises Hector. I must leave now."  
  
"But what if I can talk some sense into him."  
  
I shook my head. "No. It won't help."  
  
"You have to stay. He still loves you."  
  
"If he loves me so much then why would he bring another woman here? What does he see in her?!"  
  
"You haven't heard the stories?"  
  
"Of who?"  
  
"Helen,the Queen of Sparta."  
  
I sank to my knees. "No...he didn't..."  
  
"I tried to talk some sense into him when we were coming back but he didn't listen. This could mean war."  
  
"Then let me fight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Hector; let me fight."  
  
"No. I care about you Kikyo. I don't want you to do and neither does my brother."  
  
"Let me talk to him,"my lips were starting to tremble. "One last time..."  
  
"Kikyo,you can't--."  
  
"Let me talk to him dammit..."  
  
He sighed. "All right. Stay here."  
  
Soon after Hector had left Paris was already in the room. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's actually you,"he said.  
  
"Who is she?"I asked with a serious look on my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is she really Helen of Sparta?"  
  
"Kikyo listen--."  
  
"No you listen! You promised you would love me forever Paris. I'm sorry that I'm nothing to you now. But if you're going to start a war then you might as well let me die."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I can Paris...I can die right now. I'm tired of everyone lying to me Paris. How could you do such a thing?"  
  
"People forget..."  
  
"How could you forget me? I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I did Kikyo..."  
  
"And now you love her? So I'm nothing to you."  
  
"That's not it Kikyo--."  
  
"What is it Paris?! People don't break promises Paris. And you said that you would never break your promise to me. I've been staying up almost every night waiting for you to come home so you could make love to me again. Do you even care how long I've been waiting for you to come home? How do you just simply forget about the person you love the most?"  
  
He just sat there speechless. I paced around the room for a bit and then ran out,hoping that Paris wouldn't follow me. But I was stopped by him.  
  
"Kikyo wait!"he said as he grabbed me by the arm.  
  
"Don't even try to follow me anymore Paris! You went to far this time. You lied to me. You betrayed me."  
  
"No I didn't Kikyo."  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"No..."  
  
I shook his hand off and started running again. But this time,for some reason I decided to stop myself. Where would I go? What if I actually died this time? I had no choice but to stay here. But how could I watch as my lover was loving another woman?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
I couldn't believe it. After all this time,he find another woman. How can I stay here,I thought. I have to leave now. But then again, no one is going to come after me. No one cares about me. But what about Paris? Does he still love me?  
  
No. He cares about Helen now. I'm nothing. I was nothing in the first place. But if I want to die, I might as well fight for something like my father did. I just wish he were here. Things would be a whole lot easier.  
  
I bet my mother is looking down on me in shame. I'm so stupid. How could I do something so stupid? But then again, it wasn't my fault! He said he loved me dammit! Why doesn't he love me now? How could he forget about me after he promised that he would love me forever?  
  
People don't forget... They just don't forget... How could he forget about me?! He loved me. He said he did. He said it right to my face dammit! He never looked back. He never onced looked back. But I did. I was the foolish one. I was the stupid one.   
  
"Kikyo?"it was Hector.  
  
"Yes Hector?"  
  
"I'm sorry about this. I didn't think it would happen. I wanted her to go back to Sparta. He's going to cause a war now if we don't get her back soon."  
  
"I shouldn't have to cry any more... But I thought he really loved me."  
  
"Kikyo...?"  
  
I laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm going of into thought again."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
I shook my head. "I should be leaving now."  
  
"No."  
  
"If Paris starts a war, then I'll fight. I'll fight his war. I don't care if I die trying."  
  
"Paris would care."  
  
"He has another woman. I'm nothing to him now."  
  
"Women do not fight in Troy."  
  
"Where I come from, everyone had the right to fight Hector. That is why I have this sword that my father gave me. It gives me strength."  
  
"Does it give you strength now?  
  
"Leave me alone..."  
  
He sighed. "Do you want to talk with him?"  
  
"It's no use Hector..."  
  
"Fine,"and he left.  
  
Talk to him,I thought. How can I do that? He loves Helen now. He loves the most beautiful woman in the world. I am nothing now. I'm going to fight, and no one is going to be able to stop me. I don't care if I die.  
  
I love you Paris. And I'm sorry...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
That night I slipped out of my room,hoping that no one would see me. But I was wrong. Helen found me.  
  
"You must be Kikyo,"she said.  
  
"Yes..."I didn't look at her.  
  
"Paris has told me quite a lot about you."  
  
"He said that he forgot about me."  
  
"Ten years is a long time you know."  
  
I sighed. "I know."  
  
"If I don't go back home soon,your lover might die."  
  
Why do I care about that now,I thought. It's his fault for bringing you here you slut. Get him the hell away from me. I don't give a damn anymore.  
  
"You don't care do you?"  
  
"How would you know how I feel?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Maybe I do care Helen...but you don't break promises."  
  
She was silent for a couple of minutes. "I did Kikyo. We all do. You have to deal with it."  
  
"Do you want war Helen?"  
  
She smiled. "It's not my fault."  
  
"Then go home..."I whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Well,I had better go.It was nice talking to you,"and she left me in the lonely darkness.  
  
"So...are you going to leave?"it was Paris.  
  
"Leave me alone Paris,"I said as I started to leave.  
  
"What are you going to do? Tell me..."  
  
"This has nothing to do with you Paris. You don't care."  
  
"Do you care about me?"  
  
"How could you ask me that now?"  
  
"I saved your life you know. You could at least stay here and show me some gratitude!" He grabbed my arm forcefully.  
  
"Let go of my arm dammit!"  
  
"No...You still belong to me."  
  
"I belong to no one Paris. And I can't believe you would say such a thing. NOW LET ME GO!"  
  
"Fine,"and he let go of my arm.  
  
"I'm not going to leave. But at least let me fight if all this is going to start a war."  
  
"But isn't that the same thing?"  
  
"How would you know? Why would you care about anything I want to do now? Leave me alone and go make love to your other woman." I then stormed back to me room,not looking back at him.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
What am I going to do now,I thought. If I leave,Paris will suspect. But will he even care? Why do I keep coming back after all the horrible things he's done to me? Next time,if I run,I'm going to run for good. I'm not going to come back and that's fine final. Paris isn't going to be able to stop me next time.   
  
"Kikyo?"asked Andromache.  
  
"Yes m'lady?"  
  
"Please don't leave. He still cares about you."  
  
I shook my head and half-smiled. "No he doesn't,and I'm not leaving. I'm going to fight."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"Does there have to be a reason? My lover left me for someone else,and now he's going to start a war. I have no other reason than that."  
  
She sighed. "I can't stop you."  
  
"I know what you're going to stay Andromache; women in Troy don't fight. Do you think I care about that?"  
  
"I know you don't Kikyo. But what if you die?"  
  
"Why would it matter? Where I come from,every one has the right to fight,even women. Nothing was ever complicated until...."I paused. I sat on the bed and didn't say anything. Father,why did you leave me,I thought. Why did you do this to me? I need your help.  
  
"I know how much you hate her Kikyo. I hate her too. I think Hector is attracted to her too."  
  
"But he loves you."  
  
"At least I still think he does."  
  
"But you have a child. He helps you take care of him."  
  
"Not like you did when he was gone. That's why I want you to stay here."  
  
"What help would I be?"  
  
"Kikyo,I care about you. You've been like family ever since Paris brought you here."  
  
"What about Helen?"  
  
"She's only good for Paris and you're still here. Help me please."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Thank you,"and she left.  
  
I can't help you,I thought. I have to think about how I can get out of here. Don't you understand that Andromache? You have Hector to help you now. He still loves you. He would never leave you. Trust him.  
  
"Don't do this,"Paris said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier for you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No it wouldn't."  
  
"Why do you still care about me?"  
  
"Because I made a promise to you didn't I?"  
  
"That you would love me Paris."  
  
"And care about you."  
  
"But you don't love me anymore Paris. You promised to love me forever. You already broke that promise. You have the most beautiful woman in the world now. And she's waiting for you."  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"There's no point anymore. I'm leaving and you can't do anything about that."  
  
"You can't leave me. You still belong to me."  
  
"What did I tell you before Paris? I belong to no one. And I don't care that women don't fight in Troy. I do."  
  
"Things are different here Kikyo."  
  
"Do you think I give a damn about that?"  
  
"No. I guess not."  
  
"I have no reason to live anymore Paris. I don't want to say this Paris,but I hate you! You've been to cruel to me."  
  
Paris paced around the room for a moment and then left.  
  
"Why do you hurt him?"asked another figure in the doorway. It was Helen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you hurt him so much? He cares about you. Isn't that good enough for you?"  
  
"You don't know what happened."  
  
"I know everything Kikyo. He told me everything."  
  
"Leave me alone. You wouldn't understand. He stole you. He saved me. He promised to love me forever. I had no one. You at least had someone that cared about you and loved you. You know nothing."  
  
"Why would you want to throw your life away for something so stupid?"  
  
"It's not stupid Helen. I have nothing else to live for."  
  
"At least he still cares about you,"and she left.  
  
No he doesn't,I thought. He cares about you. That's why he stole you away from your husband. Everyone hates you Helen. Don't you know that? Everyone in Troy envies you because you're the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
I,on the other hand,wouldn't care to die. Maybe you do Helen,but I don't. Did Paris tell you everything about my past? Did he tell you how my parents died? No. You know why? Because I never told him. I never once told him how my parents died. Maybe if I had done that he wouldn't have loved you. No. He still would have.  
  
I want to tell him how my parents died. Because maybe if I did that,he would give me sympathy and love me again. But he loves you now Helen. I'm nothing. Do you know what it feels like to be nothing? You wouldn't know. Why? Because everyone loves you. You don't have to worry about anything. So stop worrying about me.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Paris doesn't care about me anymore. Doesn't anyone get that? He loves Helen and I can't change that. I'm not good enough for him anymore. I might as well go home instead. No one cares about me here and no one cares about me there. Nothing will be different.  
  
But what if I do go back? Will the people who killed my father try to kill me? No. They probably think I'm dead too. I was gone before they searched the house for any survivors. They probably don't even care. Why did you have to do that father? Why did you have to go and get yourself killed?  
  
I lay in my bed that night thinking of Paris. Thinking of how much he used to love me. I've got to get him out of my head,I thought. He doesn't care about me anymore and he doesn't love me. But he did. He promised he would love my forever and look what happened. He loves Helen now and I'm nothing to him.  
  
I looked out the window. The ocean looked so calm and gently. Much like it did when I saw it from home. Even though this ocean was different,it didn't seem different at all. This place seems too much like home again. But no one has died yet. And I hope no one dies at all. I hope there will never be a war. Even though I'm probably going to be wrong about that.  
  
There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to sleep tonight,I thought. I might as well get out of here while I can. There isn't any use in staying. Everyone here should realize that by now. I just wish I could have told him about how my father died. But there isn't any use now. He wouldn't listen to me since he has Helen. Goodbye Paris...and don't follow me. No one needs to follow me now.  
  
But what about Hector? What if knows that I'm going to run away again? Will he try to do something? He knows how much I still love Paris. He tried to bring us back together. But nothing worked. And nothing is going to work now. I shouldn't worry about Hector. He knows not to follow me. He has a wife and child to look after now.  
  
I sighed and finally left the room without looking back. But guess what? Hector was waiting for me.  
  
"Still planning on leaving?"he asked.  
  
"Leave me alone Hector. I told you not to stop me."  
  
"This is stupid you know. You're throwing your life away for nothing."  
  
"How would you understand? You have a wife and a child Hector. I have nothing! I never had anything in my life until Paris came along. And now he loves another woman."  
  
"He still cares about you."  
  
"If he cared about me,he would have remembered."  
  
"I tried to stop him."  
  
"Trying isn't enough Hector. She's here now and Paris cares about her. I'm leaving whether you like it or not."  
  
"They're coming..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're coming to take her away."  
  
"But what if Paris doesn't want that?"  
  
"Then someone will die."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going down there to fight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...Achilles is going to be fight for them. I have this sudden urge that makes me want to kill him."  
  
"Hector...I know I have no right to say...but don't do this."  
  
"Will you stay and not fight?"  
  
"Why does that make any difference? You'll still fight."  
  
"Someone has to protect my brother if I die."  
  
"You want me to do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I sighed. I had no choice. Hector might kill me if I didn't. "All right. I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you,"and he left.  
  
Hector,you can't die,I thought. You can't die! You have to stay here and take care of your child. Don't you want to see him turn into a handsome young man? Achilles will kill you Hector. I just know he will.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
I don't want you to do this Hector,I thought. I don't want you to die. I know you're not Paris,but at least you care about me. I care about you Hector and I don't want you to die. Please don't do this!  
  
I didn't want to ask you this Hector,but do you like Helen? Is she driving you away from everything you already have? No. She couldn't be. You have your wife and your child to care about. You love them.  
  
"Are you leaving?"asked Paris.  
  
I shook my head. "No..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because at least someone in this family still cares about me. And thinks you've made a terrible mistake."  
  
"I care about you too Kikyo."  
  
"Then take Helen home."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Then you don't care about me Paris."  
  
"What did Hector tell you?"  
  
I just stood there. Did I want to tell him? I didn't want him to get angry.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He's going to die Paris. He's going to die because you're so stupid! You had to bring Helen here and now your brother is going to die because you had to bring that woman here! Don't you even care about your own flesh and blood Paris?"  
  
"He's not my brother..."he said,coldly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want to know about my past? Fine. I'll tell you. I was adopted all right. Like you,no one cared about me either. I was found,just like you."  
  
My lips started to tremble.  
  
"I want to know more about your past Kikyo. I know you haven't told me everything."  
  
"I don't want to tell you anymore Paris."  
  
"But I told you more about my past."  
  
Oh great,I thought. I knew that this was going to happen. Well,I might as well tell him.  
  
"All right fine. Do you want to know how my parents really died? Fine. I'll tell you. My father made someone very angry. I know I've already told you that,but there's more. My father made his own boss angry. And that night,his boss came to our village and burned down everything, including the house. Everyone else was asleep,but I was the only one who got out of the house in time. And with that,I had no where else to go. So that's why I'm here Paris."  
  
"Why did your father make his boss angry?"  
  
"I don't know Paris. They just had some argument."  
  
"Like we are now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're having an argument right now Kikyo. But I don't want to kill you."  
  
"That was different Paris. I don't want to talk anymore. Leave me alone." I started to walk away.  
  
"No!"he said as he grabbed me again.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"You're still mine."  
  
"No I'm not! Stop acting like a child Paris. I have never belonged to anyone. And I certainly do not belong to you. I don't care if you saved my life. I will never belong to you! Now let me go! Please Paris... You don't love me anymore. If you don't love me then why do you still talk to me?"  
  
He took my hand and threw me to the ground. He took my sword out and put it to my neck. "If you die,then so be it. I have no use for you anymore." He dropped the sword and left.  
  
I tried to get up,by head hurt so much. And it was starting to bleed.  
  
"Lady Kikyo!"it was Andromache.  
  
"And... Andromache?"I said as I tried to get up.  
  
"Don't move. Are you all right Lady Kikyo?"  
  
"I'm...I'm fine."  
  
"Your head is bleeding. What did he do?"  
  
I didn't want to tell her,so I didn't say anything.  
  
"Lady?"  
  
"He...He threw me down. He-he told me that he had no more use for me anymore..."I started to cry.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....It's going to be ok."  
  
"I should leave."  
  
"Not now you are not Lady Kikyo. We have to take care of this wound."  
  
"They're coming for her..."I whispered.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"They're coming for her Helen...and he's going to die. Achilles is going to kill Hector."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh....don't say that. Everything is going to be ok."  
  
"You have to stop him...You don't want him to die do you?"  
  
"Calm down Lady Kikyo. Nothing is going to happen to Hector. Everything is going to be just fine. Now lay down and don't move."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
What if I was right? What if Hector was going to die? But no was listening to me. I knew I was right though. I had to find some way to stop him before he did something drastic. And If I'm going to stop him,I had better do it now. Paris isn't going to stop me. He doesn't care about me anymore.  
  
My head was starting to feel better. The bleeding had finally stopped. Paris hadn't come to see if I was ok. I knew he wasn't coming to come. He didn't care about me anymore. I raced out of the room,hoping that no one would see me. But Hector did.  
  
"Kikyo?"he asked.  
  
"Hector...what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Hector please,reconsider."  
  
"Kikyo,you know I can't do that."  
  
"Why can't you take her home?"  
  
"That is Paris' choice now."  
  
"You can at least talk to him again."  
  
He shook his head. "No. Do as I told you."  
  
"Hector please. You have a wife and child that love you. They want you to live."  
  
"We have to make sacrifices sometimes Kikyo."  
  
Paris made a sacrifice by bringing me here,I thought. And look what happened.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you have to do this Hector? Do you really have to go?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Please take care of Paris for me."  
  
"What good would that do? He doesn't care about me anymore. You saw what he did to me....didn't you?"  
  
"I have told him all the escape routes if the Spartans manage to tear down the wall of Troy."  
  
"But they can't."  
  
"Nothing is certain. Nothing will be certain if I die."  
  
"I don't want you to die Hector..."  
  
He turned around and smiled. "You're a kind woman Kikyo. But the Gods will decided what is good for me."  
  
"And what if Achilles dies?"  
  
"Then we are the victors."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You should go back to sleep Kikyo. They will be here soon. You do not need to see this."  
  
"I'm going to fight Hector. I want to fight."  
  
"Is that really your destiny?"  
  
"It's the only choice I have."  
  
"No it is not Kiyko. You promised to take care of Paris for me. You do not need to fight. Now go back to sleep now."  
  
I sighed and walked away,but I was stopped by Paris.  
  
"You're still here?"he asked.  
  
I didn't say anything. I just walked away.  
  
"Answer me..."he said as he grabbed me.  
  
"Your brother still wants me to protect you. How foolish can you be?"I said as I spat on him. "You knew this was going to happen all along didn't you Paris?"  
  
"I don't care what happens."  
  
"What if Hector dies? Would you care about that?"I screamed. I slapped him and ran off. I have to leave now,I thought. I had to get out of here now.  
  
"Kikyo!"yelled Hector. "Paris,why do you do this to her?"  
  
"I don't need her to protect me..."  
  
"I don't need her to protect me...I at least have our father and Helen."  
  
"And how long will father and that girl of yours be able to protect you Paris? The Spartans are coming whether you like it or not."  
  
"I don't care. I don't need that girl to protect me!"  
  
"She's the only one who can protect you from yourself Paris..."and he left.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
This time,I didn't go back to my room. I ran right out of the palace. I didn't care about anything now. All I wanted to do was die now. I hate you Paris,I thought. From the moment you brought that damn woman here I've hated you. How could you do this to me?  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Taking over me  
  
By Evanescence  
  
_You don't remember me,but I remember you... __  
__I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you... __  
__But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do... __  
__I believe in you I'll give everything just to find you I have to be with you to live,to breath,you're taking over me. __  
__Have you forgotten all I know,and all we had? __  
__You saw me mourning my love for you,and touched my hand... I knew you loved me then... I belive in you__  
  
__I'll give everything just to find you I have to be with you to live,to breath,you're taking over me. I look in the mirror and see your face...__  
__If I look deep enough... __  
__So many things inside that are just like you are taking over... __  
__I belive in you I'll give everything just to find you I have to be with you to live,to breath,you're taking over me..._  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Kikyo don't leave!"it was Hector.  
  
"Hector?"  
  
"Please don't leave."  
  
"I have nothing else to leave for Hector. I don't need to protect him. He doesn't need me anymore."  
  
"Yes he does Kikyo. You need to protect him from himself."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"You have to stop this Hector."  
  
He shook his head. "I can't now Kikyo."  
  
"Then please...let me fight."  
  
"Do you love my brother?"  
  
"I thought I did Hector...I really thought I did. But he betrayed me."  
  
"And you think fighting will accomplish something?"  
  
"Why do you care about that?"  
  
"Because my brother saved your life Kikyo. He still cares about you."  
  
"He sees nothing in me now...please...all I want to do is fight. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"What if you die?"  
  
"What will it matter?"  
  
"You really want to die?"  
  
"I don't have any choice Hector..."  
  
"Kikyo...if I die my wife needs someone too. She needs someone to be with her."  
  
"Hector...you can't die. Please don't do this. We love you. We care about you. Achilles will kill you Hector. He'll stop at nothing to kill you."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"This isn't about me anymore. This is about a war that your brother started."  
  
"I know he's foolish...he's a lover,not a fighter..."  
  
"He will have to fight too."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
I sighed, "Do I really mean that much to you?"  
  
"Yes. Now go back inside. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
I nodded and went back inside the palace. Hector,please don't die,I thought. Please don't leave us.  
  
"You've decided to come back?"asked Paris as I headed for my room.  
  
"I only did it because your brother cares about you,"and I shut the door.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

How in the heck am I supposed to protect him Hector,I thought. He doesn't care about me anymore. I can't do this anymore. I can't help you anymore Hector. I must fight now. I don't have any other choice. I'm sorry. But this is the way it must end for me. Your wife doesn't need me anymore. She'll be fine.

I looked out my window. The sun was starting to rise but there was a huge fog overhead because it had been raining the night before. I have to leave while everyone is asleep,I thought. Paris thinks I'm still here. If I'm quiet,he won't know that I'm gone.  
  
The Spartan ships were arriving. Hector and his men would be leaving soon. I had to get down there while I could. But how? How could I get down there without them noticing me? I then took my sword and started to cut my hair,and then I went down to the armory to get some armor. After that,I was gone...and I wasn't coming back. Paris wasn't going to be able to stop me now.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Kikyo...?"Paris asked as he opened her door. But he when he realized that she wasn't there,he was silent.  
  
"Paris...what is it?"asked Helen.  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's left...and I think for good."  
  
"But isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
"I didn't want her to protect me. I didn't want her to leave."  
  
"What are you going to do now Paris?"  
  
"I can't do anything now. If she dies,then it's her fault. She had her chance."  
  
"Hector doesn't want her to die though."  
  
"That's his problem,not mine."  
  
"Do what ever you want Paris,"and she left.  
  
"Paris?"asked Andromache. "Is she really gone?"  
  
He nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
"We have to go find her."  
  
"There isn't any point Andromache. And if anyone is going to find her it should be me."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you going to go and find her,or are you going to just sit there."  
  
"This was her choice,not mine."  
  
"But don't you care about her?"  
  
"I thought I did."  
  
"You thought you did? I don't understand you Paris. Why did you even rescue her in the first place?"  
  
"She needed help and I thought she was going to die. But now I have Helen. I don't need Kikyo to protect me."  
  
"It's all about Helen now isn't it? Well,Paris,now the Spartans are here,and they want their Queen back."  
  
"She's a Princess of Troy now. She's not going back."  
  
"You want war,then fine. But my husband is going to die out there and my child won't have a father to look up to all because you're so foolish. Kikyo is right about that,"and she stormed out of the room.  
  
I don't need anyone to tell me what is right and what is wrong,I thought. I love Helen now. No one is going to take me away from her. Just try and stop me.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
I got half way to the shore,and then I stopped. Why am I stopping,I thought. I told myself that I should go fight,and here I am. Why should I stop now?  
  
Do I still care about Paris? No. I can't care about him anymore. He told me that he had no use for me anymore. I can't go back. But then why fight for the Trojans? If I hate them,then should I be fighting with the Spartans? Oh god I'm so confused. I need help.  
  
_Catch me as I fall__  
__Say you're here and it's all over now__  
__Speaking to the atmosphere__  
__No one's here and I fall into myself__  
__This truth drives me__  
__Into madness__  
__I know I can stop the pain__  
__If I will it all away__  
  
__Chorus:__  
__Don't turn away__  
__(Don't give in to the pain)__  
__Don't try to hide__  
__(Though they're screaming your name)__  
__Don't close your eyes__  
__(God knows what lies behind them)__  
__Don't turn out the light__  
__(Never sleep never die)__  
  
__I'm frightened by what I see__  
__But somehow I know__  
__That there's much more to come__  
__Immobilized by my fear__  
__And soon to be__  
__Blinded by tears__  
__I can stop the pain __  
__If I will it all away__  
  
__Chorus__  
  
__Fallen angels at my feet__  
__Whispered voices at my ear__  
__Death before my eyes__  
__Lying next to me I fear__  
__She beckons me__  
__Shall I give in__  
__Upon my end shall I begin__  
__Forsaking all I've fallen for __  
__I rise to meet my end_  
  
I didn't make a move. I just couldn't. I felt so sorry Andromache and her child,but I didn't want to have to face Paris again. He probably knows that I've left,I thought. He has to know by now. But I know why he hasn't sent anyone to search for me. I know he doesn't care about me. So why am I so worried.  
  
I started to go to the bay,but there was a figure standing behind me. It was Paris.  
  
"So,is this your decision?"he asked.  
  
"You...you came for me?"  
  
"I still care about you."  
  
"You said that I was--."  
  
"Forget about what I said."  
  
How can I,I thought. You promised to love me forever.  
  
"We still care about you Kikyo. And...maybe I do need someone to protect me from myself."  
  
"What about Helen?"  
  
"She's still not leaving."  
  
"Then I am."  
  
"No you are not. You are coming back with me. Hector will find out and he will banish you from Troy forever."  
  
"Was this really your choice?"  
  
"No. But Andromache really needs someone right now while Hector is gone."  
  
I fell silent,and then I made my choice. "All right. But I'm not doing this for you,"and we went back to the palace.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
I couldn't believe I was actually going back there. I should have stopped and told Paris that this didn't make any sense. There was something that he wasn't telling me. Was he lying to me? Well,he had already done that. How many times does he need to lie or break a promise to me? I don't want anymore lies.  
  
Would Hector even care if I had joined? No. He wouldn't have known it was me. But that didn't matter now because I wasn't going to be fighting. There has to be something that Paris hasn't told me. Does he still love me? No. He has Helen now and I know that.  
  
"Why did you bring me back Paris?"I asked as we stopped at the door to my room.  
  
"Did you hear me back there?"  
  
"Is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
He shook his head. "What is there to tell you?"and he walked off.  
  
"That you love me..."I whispered. "That you actually care about me,"I said as I entered the room. "And why you won't let me fight,and why the hell you came back for me you evil bastard,and all the lies you haven't told me yet...and if you actually care about me..."I fell silent.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
By: Evanescence  
  
_Perfect by nature__  
__icons of self indulgence__  
__just what we all need__  
__more lies about a world that__  
  
__never was and never will be__  
__have you no shame don't you see me__  
__you know you've got everybody fooled__  
  
__look here she comes now__  
__bow down and stare in wonder__  
__oh how we love you__  
__no flaws when you're pretending__  
__but now I know she__  
  
__never was and never will be__  
__you don't know how you've betrayed me__  
__and somehow you've got everybody fooled__  
  
__without the mask where will you hide__  
__can't find yourself lost in your lie __  
  
__i know the truth now__  
__i know who you are__  
__and i don't love you anymore__  
  
__it never was and never will be__  
__you don't know how you've betrayed me__  
__and somehow you've got everybody fooled__  
  
__it never was and never will be__  
__you're not real and you can't save me__  
__somehow now you're everybody's fool_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I realized that Paris wasn't going to love me anymore. I put my head on the door and started to cry. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to love me forever. How could he forget that? How could someone forget a promise like that? I need help. I need someone to reach out to me. I need someone to love me...


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
I didn't come out of my room. Actually,I didn't want to come out of my room. It was just so nice and quiet. I didn't want to worry about Paris anymore. Why was I so worried about Paris anyway? He doesn't love me anymore.  
  
But then again,why did he bring me back here? There has to be some reason to why he did this. Does he still love me? Who am I kidding? I'm just kidding myself. I know that he doesn't love me anymore. I'm going to go mad now. I need the answer.  
  
How can I protect Paris from himself? Isn't he the only one who can do that? But what about Helen? She can help him. She loves him. Or does she? Does she want war? She should just go home if she doesn't. This is so stupid. There is a war just because Paris stole this man's wife.   
  
Shouldn't I be down there fighting though? Isn't this my war too? I said that if there was a war that I would fight even if Paris tried to stop me. So why did I stop? He doesn't care about me anymore. No one loves me anymore. I'm not good enough for anyone anymore.  
  
"Lady Kikyo?"asked someone as the door opened. It was Helen.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you coming to breakfast?"  
  
What was I supposed to say? I hesitated for a second. "Yes....I'll be down there in a second."  
  
She smiled and then left.  
  
How could I do that,I thought. How could I lie? But then again,why did it matter? I hated Helen. Everyone knew that for a fact. But she didn't steal the love of my life. Paris stole her. But I still didn't give her any sympathy. She was here and I hated her.  
  
I didn't want to hate,but I just felt like that I had to. I was just so tired of everyone lying to me. I wanted to be loved! Is that so hard? Just to be loved... Now I have all this pain. And this pain won't go away.  
  
I wanted to cry for Hector right now. I felt so bad that he was out there fighting,and I wasn't. I'm the one who should die,not him. He has people that love him,I don't. My lover rejected me. At least he still has his wife and child.  
  
The door opened again. "Kikyo?"it was Paris...  
  
"Paris...?"  
  
"Would you please come to breakfast?"  
  
I didn't want to say anything. I still hated him. Was he trying to tell me something? No. He couldn't possibly trying to. Maybe he was frightened or something. Yes. He was scared. I could see it in his eyes. "Yes...I'm coming. Hold on."  
  
He waited for me. I mean,he actually waited for me this time. But he didn't love me. He just wanted some sympathy because he was here while he was brother was down there fighting. Maybe I could run away after breakfast. Would anyone care? Would anyone see me? I hope I can try to get out of here because I really want to. I want to go and fight. No one is going to stop me this time.  
  
"You still want to fight don't you?"  
  
I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to become suspicious.  
  
"Well...are you going to say something?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me..."  
  
"I...I don't know." And it's not really your place to ask me is it,I thought. So please leave me alone. Or I might as well just leave and you won't be able to find me because I don't give a damn about you anymore because you don't love me.  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
I can't tell you anything or you might find me again. But I wouldn't care because next time I won't come back with you. I'm going to stay with Hector and find. I don't care if he finds out it's me. He cares about me more than you do at least. "I'll leave you. I know where to go. Thank you."and I walked on a head,hoping that he wouldn't find me in the vast crowd of people.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"asked Helen as she walked toward Paris.  
  
"What did I need to tell you? I have you remember?"  
  
"She still love you Paris. Can you see it in her eyes?"  
  
"I should know I don't love her anymore. But at least I still care about her. That should be enough. I saved her life again. Next time,she might not be so lucky. You shouldn't worry about her. She'll be fine without me. We should go. They're waiting for us." And with that they went to breakfast.  
  
Whisper  
  
By: Evanescence  
  
_Catch me as I fall__  
__Say you're here and it's all over now__  
__Speaking to the atmosphere__  
__No one's here and I fall into myself__  
__This truth drives me__  
__Into madness__  
__I know I can stop the pain__  
__If I will it all away__  
  
__Chorus:__  
__Don't turn away__  
__(Don't give in to the pain)__  
__Don't try to hide__  
__(Though they're screaming your name)__  
__Don't close your eyes__  
__(God knows what lies behind them)__  
__Don't turn out the light__  
__(Never sleep never die)__  
  
__I'm frightened by what I see__  
__But somehow I know__  
__That there's much more to come__  
__Immobilized by my fear__  
__And soon to be__  
__Blinded by tears__  
__I can stop the pain __  
__If I will it all away__  
  
__Chorus__  
  
__Fallen angels at my feet__  
__Whispered voices at my ear__  
__Death before my eyes__  
__Lying next to me I fear__  
__She beckons me__  
__Shall I give in__  
__Upon my end shall I begin__  
__Forsaking all I've fallen for __  
__I rise to meet my end_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
I couldn't stand it. I just couldn't stand it. How could he be looking at her like that? Why couldn't he be looking at me like that? He loved me. He rescued me,not her. I'm the one that he should love!  
  
I feel so dead right now. I should die right now. No one would care. Paris just did this so he could tell me once and for all that he doesn't love me anymore. I was just too stupid to realize it. God help me. Someone just help me please!  
  
After breakfast I went back to my room. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. There was no word on Hector yet. I didn't want to fear the worst yet. He can't die now,I thought. He has too much to live for. What about this son and his wife? They need him the most right now.  
  
Something had told me Achilles was going to kill Hector no matter what. I didn't want to say anything to Andromache. Getting her upset right now wouldn't be the smartest thing. He'll come back,I thought. He's going to be ok. He's going to come back and everything is going to be just fine. I just need to keep thinking positive.  
  
"Lady Kikyo....?"it was Andromache.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you heard anything yet?"  
  
I shook my head. "No,I have not."  
  
She smiled. "I wish they would just hurry up. I miss Hector. Our son does too."  
  
I know,I thought. I want this all to be over too...I want that girl to go home so Paris can love me again.  
  
"I know how much you want her to leave..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were upsetting you at breakfast weren't they?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Paris loves her now. I don't care anymore."  
  
"You looked pretty upset."  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to be alone..."  
  
"All right then,"and she left.  
  
I shook my head. I just wish things were the way they were. I wish they my parents had never died so I could find love back in my old country. I miss it so much. Maybe I should just go back. I just wish someone would help me now. That's all I need is help.  
  
Why is everyone so worried about me? They should be worried about Hector. What if Achilles kills him? What will happen then? I just wish he would come home so everything would be all right. I don't want war,I want peace. I'm tired of all this fighting.  
  
Whisper  
  
By:Evanescence  
  
_Catch me as I fall__  
__Say you're here and it's all over now__  
__Speaking to the atmosphere__  
__No one's here and I fall into myself__  
__This truth drives me__  
__Into madness__  
__I know I can stop the pain__  
__If I will it all away__  
  
__Chorus:__  
__Don't turn away__  
__(Don't give in to the pain)__  
__Don't try to hide__  
__(Though they're screaming your name)__  
__Don't close your eyes__  
__(God knows what lies behind them)__  
__Don't turn out the light__  
__(Never sleep never die)__  
  
__I'm frightened by what I see__  
__But somehow I know__  
__That there's much more to come__  
__Immobilized by my fear__  
__And soon to be__  
__Blinded by tears__  
__I can stop the pain __  
__If I will it all away__  
  
__Chorus__  
  
__Fallen angels at my feet__  
__Whispered voices at my ear__  
__Death before my eyes__  
__Lying next to me I fear__  
__She beckons me__  
__Shall I give in__  
__Upon my end shall I begin__  
__Forsaking all I've fallen for __  
__I rise to meet my end_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Hector was alive! I couldn't believe it. I guess I didn't have to be worried about anything after all. But I knew one thing though: the fighting wasn't over. It was long from over. The Spartans would stop at nothing to get Helen back.  
  
I was told not to leave the walls of Troy. Hector told me that if I tried to leave that I would be killed. He didn't want to risk losing me. He knew how much I still cared about Paris (I don't know why though. Doesn't he know that Paris doesn't love me anymore?).  
  
I still wanted to leave though. I didn't care if I died. But I did what Hector told me to,and I didn't leave. I kept asking myself why I didn't. But maybe it was because I wasn't ready to die yet. Hector was still alive at least. That was something that people could cheer about. But I knew that something still wasn't right now. I knew something was something was going to happen. I just wanted to know what.  
  
I didn't leave my room for a while. I was still hurting,and I was scared. I still wanted to know what was going to happen. Was Hector going to die? I wanted to know if someone was going to die now so I could stop them from doing this harmful thing. But I knew that they wouldn't listen to me.  
  
"Kikyo?"it was Hector.  
  
I looked at his face. It was still bleeding. "Hector. You should sit down. You're still bleeding..." I started to find a cloth.  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It'll heal by itself."  
  
"It'll get infected. I'll take care of it."  
  
"Has he said anything to you?"  
  
I knew who he was talking about,so I shook my head. "No sir."  
  
"He has to talk to you sooner or later."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore Hector. He has Helen now. At least she makes him happy."  
  
"You made him happy too."  
  
"Can we please not talk about this Hector?"  
  
"Answer me this."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Has he been upsetting you?"  
  
I didn't say anything at first. What if he told Paris I had said that? Paris would probably kill me! So I shook my head. "No."  
  
"That's not what my wife said."  
  
"I'm fine Hector,really. Everything is fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Then I'll be leaving,"he got up and left without even taking the cloth with him.  
  
I can't tell him the truth,I thought. Paris would kill me if he knew that I had said that. No. Even worse. He would through me out of Troy and I would die. I don't want to die now. I'm not ready. I want to die when this is all over and there can be peace.  
  
But there can be no peace right now because people are dying because of a foolish prince. I had to get Helen out of here now. Doesn't she know that they want her back? Doesn't she know that people are dying because of her? What am I going to do now? Well,I have to think of something. I don't care if there are risks now. Everyone will have to take one sooner or later or there will be no end to this war.  
  
I looked out my window. The sun was starting to set again. The day was about to be over. I prayed that the war would be over soon. I prayed that they would return Helen to Sparta. I prayed that Paris would return to me again. I prayed that someone would help me take Helen back to the Spartans so there could be peace.  
  
I looked at the sun. It looked red,like it had been stained with blood. If the sun is bloody, then God's hands must be bloody also. They're bloody from this war. And they'll stay covered in blood until the fighting is over...or until everyone in Troy dies. The Gods do not love Troy anymore...  
  
That's probably why I thought someone was going to die. The Gods do not love Troy anymore,so they want someone to die. But who? It should be Paris. Paris did this,so he should die. But for some reason,I don't think it's going to be Paris. Is it really going to be Hector? Oh please say it isn't! It just cannot be Hector. I have to stop him now.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hector!"I shouted as I ran out of my room.

"Kikyo?"he asked as he stopped.

"You can't do this..."

"I'm not fighting today..."

"What?"

"My brother is going to fight today."

No...he can't,I thought. He may not love me,but he can't die.He can't die now.He just can't! "You have to stop this now Hector."

He shook his head. "If my brother wants to find,then he wants to fight. That's his desicion. Not yours to make."

"I still care about him Hector!"

"I know you do Kikyo."

"Please stop him for doing this Hector. You love him. He'll listen to you. You're his brother."

"I've already tried. There is nobody who can stop him now."

"What about Helen?"

"I don't know. I don't know that anyone can stop him now. I don't think she even as the strength. She might leave for all I know."

I looked at my window. Helen was making her way down the stairs. I paused and didn't say anything.

"What is it?"he asked. He walked over. "She can't be..."

I didn't know what to say at that point. "Hector...bring her back..."

"What?"

"For Paris' sake. Just bring her back. Don't ask me why I'm doing this."

He nodded and left.

What am I doing,I thought. I thought that I hated this woman.Why do I want her back all of a sudden?Maybe she can help Paris.She(or someone)needs to tell Paris not to fight.He's a lover,not a fighter.We need him here.We need the Gods right now. We need them on our side.


End file.
